Conventionally, display devices which are connected with two or more kinds of sensors and displays information obtained from these sensors as a sensor image have been known. This kind of display device may adopt a configuration in which a display screen is divided so as to simultaneously display a plurality of sensor images. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose this kind of display device.
The display devices of Patent Documents 1 and 2 are carried in a ship, acquires positional information from a GPS antenna and creates an image showing, for example, a nautical chart around the ship, while they acquires a measurement result from a depth sounder and creates an image showing an underwater state. The display devices can simultaneously display the created two images so that the display screen is divided.